Kidnapped by Akatsuki
by MiasoAizen
Summary: It was a normal day at TMS. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Until the Akatsuki showed up, killed all the teachers, and kiddnapped me and my friends. Now we are in unknown territory. What is the worst that could happen? Other than letting secrets out, flirting, getting into countless fights, and pissing Pain of dangerously. Should be fun!


Sitting in the crowded gym was not the ideal way I wanted to spend my Friday. Sadly since school wasn't optional, I had to be there. I sat in my white skinny jeans, black button up shirt, red and black stripped tie, black heeled boots, and Akatsuki hat. On either side of me were my closest friends, and I was glad I was with them, and not alone. The pep rally of the week was about to begin, but no teachers had arrived yet.  
As we all talked about stuff that really didn't mean anything, the intercome came on. "Attention, all students. Listen up!" It was a voice I recognized, but I just couldn't place a face with the voice. "My name is Deidara. On to buisness, as of now, you will do everything we say, or we slaughter you all like we did your teachers."  
Someone from the 6th grade section laughed. "This must be a prank! Just someone messing with u-" The kid had a knife in his neck before he finished, thrown from somewhere else in the gym. Several people screamed, some cried, but then the voice came back on. I glared up at the box. "As I was saying, 9 of the 10 of us are in the gym with you, hidden. You will give up the people we want, and if you don't, you all die. No one is to move unless we call for you. Madison Jones, Caramae Totten, Alexis Thurston, and Laken Day, you have 10 minutes to get up to the office, before we murder everyone."  
The voice went quiet, and everyone in the 8th grade section looked at us, wide eyed. We were quiet for a second, then I finally stood. "If they wanted us dead,they obvisouly would have killed us already. Might as well get up there and see what they want." Caramae and Alexis both shook their heads, and Laken just shrunk into her seat farther. I rolled my eyes, "Just come on. Or do you want to die?" Caramae cleared her throat, "If my friends who are here are gonna die, I wanna die with them." Alexis nodded, but Laken stood up and jumped beside me.  
I was about to say something, but I sensed something fast coming. I heard a whoosh of air as it got close and, using my fast reflexes, I caught it. If it had kept travelling, it would have struck Caramae in the shoulder.I turned,gracefully, and saw that the object had come from the top section of bleachers in the crows nest, but no one was there.  
Apon better inspection, I recognized the blade. It was a kunai blade, and it was razor sharp. Suddenly the pieces came together. Deidara, 10 people, kunai...Was it possible that the Akatsuki was real and was here? "Caramae, Alexis, get the hell up NOW! I mean it!" Alexis did, but Caramae remained seated, so I just threw my hands up. "FINE! Stay here! Die! Let all these people die because you don't want to come!"  
Alexis, Laken, and I walked slowly down the stairs, the eyes of everyone on us. Some cheered for us giving oursleves up, others screamed, "Don't go!" I took the kunai and sunk it into one of the matts that were attached to the wall. We walked into the hall, and the minute I thought we were safe I looked to the other 2. "Get out of here. Go out the back doors, I'll tell Deidara you weren't here. Get as far away from this school as you can, do you understand?" They nodded.  
I gave them both hugs, but Laken grabbed my arm as I tried to go. "Come with us!" I pulled away, "No, they'll come after us. If I can distract him, you two have a better chance. Go up to the football field, through the woods, then run until you get somewhere safe." She nodded, and I almost spoke when someone beat me to it. "Sorry. It was a nice plan, but it isn't going to work. Now, I suggest getting your asses to the office, before someone gets hurt." The voice came from behind me, and as I spun, I was shocked by the man I saw.  
He had silver hair, slicked back in a dangerous manner. His cloak was open, so we got a nice taunt of his muscles, and he had a huge sythe across his back. I knew right away who he was. Hidan  
"Come on." I said to Laken and Alexis. Laken grabbed my arm, "Oh my god, Madison! You know who that is, right?!" I nodded, "Yeah, I know." Hidan smirked and then disappeared. I sighed and walked into the office. Blood was all over the walls, and I noticed several bloodly handprints as well. Deidara sat in a spinny chair by the mic and he faced us. His blonde hair was tied high in a pony tail, and his blue eyes shined. "Well hello, you must be our lucky ladies, un. Where's Caramae?" I crossed my arms. "She's not here. She got phenumonia last week and is recovering."  
It was a good lie, it probably would have worked if Hidan hadn't walked in at just that minute, with Caramae thrown over his shoulder. She was unconsious. Deidara smirked, "Phenumonia, huh? Un. I give you credit for the good lie, but you've been discovered." I gritted my teeth. This was not looking good.  
I jumped up on the counter and crossed my legs, "So, what exactly could a group of S-Ranked ninja want with a bunch of middle school girls who have no chakra, no ninja training, and no experience in fighting?" There were several whooshes and suddenly the room was full with the 10 members of Akatsuki. "Madison Jones, 9 year martial artist, highest IQ score results in the state of Virginia, and extensive knowledge on Akatsuki. Laken Day, artist, knowledge of Akatsuki. Alexis and Caramae, high IQ test results, and good four have been in our sights for a while, because, while you don't know it, you all have extreme chakra levels."  
I looked to Deidara, "What makes you think that? I'm pretty sure we would have realized if we had chakra." Hidan smirked, "You deffidentally have some, girl. You caught a kunai simply and elegantly with some damn fast reflexes. Not just any 14 year old can do that, expecially if they don't have chakra, and when Pain throws the kunai." I raised an eye brow. "Pain-sama?" Pain shot me a glance from where he stood and I mentally fan girled.  
His orange hair was gorgeous, and his rinnengan eyes really shined. The piercings all over his body glinted dangerously, and I had to look away quickly before I blushed or squeaked. He was much more attractive in person. I cleared my throat. "So, what now? What do you plan on doing with us?"  
Tobi, hyperactive as ever jumped on me from behind, yelling, "WE WANT YOU TO JOIN AKATSUKI!" I smiled and whispered quietly in his ear so no one could hear, "Cut the crap, Madara." He tensed ever so slightly and whispered back, "If anyone finds out, you'll be the first one I kill." I shrugged, "Laken knows too." He growled lowly then said in a very high pitched voice. "I like you Maddie-chan! You're my best friend now!" I sighed, "Oh joy."  
Caramae woke up with a groan and Hidan dropped her. I jumped from the counter, landed hard on my already bruised shins and knees, and caught her before she was too hurt. "Hey, you ok?" She opened her eyes. "My head hurts..." A small line of blood was running from a gash in her head, and I ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt, holding it against the cut. "Next time I tell you to do something, you might wanna do it." She groaned and nodded.  
I sat her in one of the chairs, inbetween Laken and Alexis, then looked back to the Akatsuki. "So you want us to join? Why?" Deidara sighed, "We already told you! God, for such a high IQ you are pretty stupid." I glared, but said nothing. "So are you going to join or not?" Itachi asked. I really looked at him for the first time. His black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His even darker eyes seemed dull, but had an overwhelming amount of emotion in them.  
I turned to the others. "What do you say guys? Join or get slaughtered?" Laken shot up, "I'm not going to die!" Alexis and Caramae exchanged some whispers and glances then stood. "Ok, sure why not?" I crossed my arms, and looked to Pain. "What now?" He did some hand signs and suddenly a huge black portal appeared. "When you come into our world, your appearance may change. Now come on. Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi. Grab one of them. The rest of you come on."  
I squeaked slightly as Hidan picked me up. "Come on, girly!" He jumped through the portal and I was surrounded by blackness.


End file.
